survival
by hi5kba
Summary: kosmosXshion lemon watch for xenosaga3:savoir


Survival

a/n what happens when organisation try to kidnap Shion but the space ship cracks in half?! Read and find out warning lemons (shionXkos-mos)

(Shion)

I dream about when kos-mos & I first made love.

In a cupboard as I walk.

Without anymore side trips, I return to my room. Here I am, alone, alone with my thoughts. I was always alone, ever since I was a child. It began with Mother dying; Father was always away at work and Jin was always reading his stupid books. Then when I finally got into Vector, I thought I would never be alone again after I met Kevin. It was never meant to be, however. KOS-MOS, the first KOS-MOS had taken him away from me. I was alone once more after that, and I never found anyone else up to this point. I'll never be able to find anyone to replace my mother, or Kevin, but still, I want someone to fill the emptiness inside me.

The door to my cabin suddenly opens, and the thumping of steps begins to echo throughout the room. I take no effort to look at the one who entered, instead continuing to focus on my thoughts. It's probably MOMO, maybe she finished crying with Jr. MOMO and Jr., those two were meant for each other, holding each other so closely back there. Just once I wish I could be held like that, just once I...

I suddenly find my body sinking back as arms begin to wrap around my body. My cheek suddenly begins to nestle against another as my back barely touches the chest of another. I do nothing for a moment, just sitting there in this mysterious person's arms, indulging in this moment. My vision begins to turn toward the arms of the person who holds me; black gloves and ivory-white skin wrap around above my chest. My own arm begins to move upward at the moment, my fingers slowly gliding against the one of my holder's arms. I can feel each breath the person takes as their chest rests against my body, and I can feel it tickling down my ear as it whistles.

"Shion," my holder barely calls my name.

'So warm,' I think to myself as I brush my cheek against hers, 'so warm.'

Her cheek suddenly begins to pull away from mine, much to my dismay, yet something else takes its place. Tiny plucks against my cheek begin to surface as one arm leaves my body. The fingers of the arm find their way below my chin as the kisses travel downward, until they stop before my lips.

"KOS-MOS...," I barely call her name before our lips could touch.

Like the night before in the cupboard , I find my mouth indulging within the sweet ambrosia within the lips of the blue-haired angel. Our mouths bicker with one another as we try to steal the contents away from each other's lips, the struggle never seems to end. The more my lips pull away from hers, the more she pulls them back in. Her mouth is as warm as ever, and her lips as sweet as they've ever been. More, I want more.

My tongue begins to mingle with hers, the two begin wrestling with one another over and over again, trying to overlap the other. Again I try to gain the edge in the battle of our lips by pulling her mouth even closer to mine. Her arms begin to move once more, this time wrapping around my shoulder and waist. She pulls our bodies together, closing the gap between the two of us. I can feel her heart beating against my chest, or what I want to believe is her heart. My hand begins to find its way to her cheek, stroking it ever so gently as it begins to travel up her hair. The war between our lips soon comes to an end, and yet, neither side is victorious, yet both have claimed a different kind of victory.

"Shion," the blue-haired angel falls to my lap. "I love you."

"I love you too, KOS-MOS," I tell her as I continue stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Shion," she suddenly apologizes.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"About what happened earlier," she answers as she wraps her fingers around my leggings. "I should have been more considerate of your feelings. I was once again only putting logic ahead of everything else, and..."

"No, I should be the one to apologize," I interrupt her. "I shouldn't have struck you like that, I should have known better that you'd..."

"That's no excuse," she tells me, bringing her cerulean blue eyes to face mine. "It's because of that strike that made me go to chaos. I was so confused, Shion, I wanted to..."

"That's enough," I tell her as I return to stroking her hair, "it's all right now."

KOS-MOS, she really does love me. I know she's only a machine, but there's something in her voice that allows me to believe her. Her body is so warm as it nestles against mine, so warm that she fools me for a second into believe that she's human. Human, how I wish she could become human. Even though she's supposed to be a weapon to battle the Gnosis, I wish I could get her away from all that. I wish I could hold in my arms for all eternity, but...

"Oh my, is this her first time?" the taunts from my dream suddenly begin to echo. I just want to sit here and enjoy this moment.

"KOS-MOS...," I call her name.

"Yes, Shion?"

Angels are supposed to be beings full of purity, and if that purity is to be taken from her, then it's...

She pulls my palm to her cheek, gliding my fingers against its milk- hued surface. She closes her eyes once more as she has them caress the area next to her jaw. A breath barely escapes her lips as I begin to move my hand on my own will, sliding it upward ever so slowly as my fingers separate some of the sky-colored strands. I stroke downward after, my palm finding it's path back to her cheek. My hand stays on her cheek for a few moments, but something tells me to go lower. I cannot resist the order of my conscience and I make no attempt to do so as I slide my hand down her neck.

"Shion...," the blue-haired angel barely calls my name.

My fingers stop at her collar, they itch as they reach for the piece of gold that acts as the key to the forbidden region that is her body. I hesitate for a moment, but again I give in to temptation. They slowly take hold of the key to my treasure and they begin to pull downward. Little by little, more and more of her ivory-white skin is revealed with every inch I move the tiny slab downward. The silver-colored uniform that hugs my angel's skin begins to slip as the device plummet further. Just as I come to the end of the path of her clothing, I find the uniform still caressing her skin. I look upward to find her palms still clinging to the silver uniform, stopping it from falling below the level of her heart.

"KOS-MOS?"

Her cheeks are slightly painted with a dash of red and her eyes are shut once more. She clings onto the corners of her clothing tightly, as if she never intends to let it go.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, "I know you see everything when you clean me, but under these circumstances, I..."

"Relax, KOS-MOS," I place my hand over hers.

The fingers on her right hand began to free themselves from the edges of her clothing, but the ones on her left continue to cling. To feed my urges for the moment, I begin to tug on the material that is bound to her right arm. With little effort, I free her arm from the glove, and then I reach for the other. Again, she keeps her hand bound to the shimmering gray material, but I am still able to free the black and white leather that clings so desperately to her arm.

"KOS-MOS, please, just let go," I tell her in barely a whisper.

With a nod, her arm begins to relax. The uniform begins to fall, but again, it is stopped by her arm, this time by its crook. My fingers take hold of her wrist this time, and I begin to pull her arm away. The outfit plops to the sheets below, and with a quick brush of my arm, it falls to the floor a second later. I take a moment to gaze at the angel before my eyes, observing every inch on her perfect milk skin. She lays there silently as I focus on her body, her eyes peering into mine. My lips curl as she looks into my eyes, and hers do the same. My tongue escapes the crevice of my mouth for a second, lining my lips with the contents within as I turn to the rose-colored nubs on her chest.

My palm begins to travel down the left side of her body, stopping at the top of her breast. The space between my thumb and finger curl at it's edge and I begin to rotate the mound slowly. The angel gasps for a moment as my fingers stroke at her delicate skin, her eyes shutting just for that moment.

"Shion...," my name barely escapes her lips.

"KOS-MOS," I release the hold of my palm, thinking that I may have pulled to hard.

"Keep going," her words barely escape.

"All right," I nod.

My fingers wrap around the mound once more, only this time, I have my left hand take its neighbor. This time, I push both of them inward creating a soft moan that escapes her lips. She wants me to continue, I can tell by the expression on her face. Again and again I rotate the two, stopping every once and a while to pluck the nubs with my fingers. After a few moments of rotating, my attention turns inward as I force my hands even closer to her nipples. Again I push my fingers together gently and cause the nubs to swell. They seem to grow with every action my finger lay upon them, both of them swelling even more than the last time. I decide that I must try to calm them, try to cool them. My tongue begins to dive toward the one on the left after, barely tapping the tip. Another soft moan escapes my angel's lips and the top part of her body rises for a mere second. I wait until the she settles down again before I continue lapping. The second lap is longer than the first, and her body rises once more, this time for two seconds. A third lap follows, and then a fourth; each time resulting with a rise of her body. After the fifth, I break the time gap between the licks, instead bringing my lips toward the pink nub instead. My mouth begins to pull, and another moan escapes her lips, this one louder than the others so far. I quickly free the nipple after her cry so I could watch her recover her sudden loss of breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"...yes," she nods a moment later, "please, continue."

Without asking anymore questions, I engulf it once more, pulling as softly as ever. More cries escape, each one louder than the last. Each pull grows longer than the last, and with every inch that falls into the crevice that is my mouth, her arms move another inch toward my head. Eventually, I find the arms wrapped around my skull and my mouth suckling on the entire nub.

"Stop," she suddenly orders between her cries.

"What is it?" I ask. "I'm not being too rough, am I?"

"Shion, please, let me try," she answers.

"All right," I nod.

Her arms take hold of my shoulders and I soon find the two of us switching positions. I find myself now looking up at my partner. She smiles at me for a moment, bringing her palms into the gap in my jacket. Her palms glide across my collar for a second or two as she wastes little time to pry the clothing off my shoulders from the inside-out. The material strides down my arms and onto the floor in the blink of an eye, and I already feel a chill in the air. She sees how cold I am already and she brings her lips to mine. Again she tries to suck away the contents in my mouth, but my tongue tries to fight her off. Our mouths bicker once more, exchanging the ambrosia within again and again like two children prying a ball from the hands of the other. I take a moment to indulge in the sweet contents, but she breaks the seal of our lips before I could taste the full extent of her kiss. A string of the ambrosia closes the gaps of our mouths for a mere second until it breaks and returns to my lips. My body is warm once more because of that kiss, and again, the angel continues.

Her fingers take hold of the zipper in the back of my uniform, taking a second to open each piece. Again I feel a chill, this one coming in from my spine. She sees this once more, but this time she brings her palms down my shoulders and stops them before the opening of my uniform. With little hesitation, she pulls it downward, along with any other material that comes down her fingers' path. The air stings for a second as it kisses my breasts, stomach, sex, and then legs, but a sudden warmth comes across them shortly after. A force is pushed on my entire body as I find the angel now mingling hers with mine.

"Is this okay?" she asks in barely a whisper.

"Yes," I answer.

Her lips begins to scroll down my cheek after, pulling against my skin every now and then. I feel so helpless, yet comfortable as she presses her body against mine. My lips barely call her name after every kiss she plants on my face, but she stops the calls a moment later. Her lips press against mine again, but only for a second. They dive back in the blink of an eye however, but by the time I open my eyes, they're gone again. She does this again and again, but there is never enough time to indulge in the honey within her lips.

"KOS-MOS...," I utter her name between our final kiss.

Her kisses begin to travel downward, with her tongue sliding down my neck between the spot of each kiss. Her lips indulge each space for a second or two as they pull my skin ever so gently, but they come to a stop in the space a few inches below my heart. Her tongue teases my nipple with a simple touch and quickly bringing it away a split second later. I can't help but gasp as her tongue returns to tease me some more.

"KOS-MOS...," I almost cry out her name.

Her other hand begins to tread down my body, her nails barely gliding against my abdomen. Between the taunts of her mouth and my cries, her finger treads another inch. It stops before the center of my abdomen shortly, her finger circling around the tiny crater that once nestled me before I was born. Again she teases me, poking her finger in and out after every lap her tongue runs, and I can do nothing but indulge in her pleasure.

"Like this?" she breathes unto my breast.

"Yes," I answer as I catch my breath, "just like this."

As soon as I finish my answer, her fingers begin treading downward once more, sliding passed my abdomen. My legs begin to close as they travel further, shielding the delicate area only Kevin has touched. Her hand is trapped between my legs, but before the tender space. She makes no effort to ask questions and the such as she frees her hand from my trap, but brings her hand toward my knee. The angel's tongue then begins to travel downward as her other hand takes hold of my other leg, prying both of my limbs to the side.

"KOS-MOS!" I practically yell her name.

She stops at the sound of her name; her tongue stopping just an inch before my sex. She looks up at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes as her hands release their grip on my legs. My anger quickly subsides as I see the frown forming on her face, and I feel obligated to apologize.

"I'm sorry, it's just that no one but Kevin has ever touched me there," I explain.

"I understand," she says with a hint of sadness in her voice, "so you don't want me to..."

"There's something else I want to try," I admit.

My arms wrap around her waist once more and I begin to draw her body against mine again. Our breasts are the first to meet as our nipples come face-to-face with one another, only to sink in together upon meeting. An inferno ignites within my entire body as the mounds sink further, and the fire only grows as the rest of her form meets with mine. Everything just begins to sink in after, but the final things to meet are the flaps between our legs. A stream of warmth escapes both of our gaps as they meet, but they quickly close again before the rest of the flood could follow. I take a moment to gaze into my angel's eyes as our sexes lay on top of one another, and I see her smile once more. My lips can't help but curl upon seeing her grin, but I then come up with a way to make them widen.

"KOS-MOS, would you push your body upward, please?" I ask.

She responds with not words, but with a brush of her form. Our bodies take a moment to push against each other, both of us gasping as our skin glides across the other's. Another stream of warmth begins to escape us, only to stop again with the end of her push. The fire burns even brighter with the brush of her form, only to subside when she comes to a stop.

"How was that?" she asks in between her breaths.

"That was perfect," I answer. "Keep going."

Another breath escapes both us, along with another leak. Her last push was rougher than the last, and faster as well. I can't help but notice the volume of her voice increasing with the speed of her push. Another one follows shortly after, and a third cry escapes our lips, again louder than the last. The pushes follow one after another, no longer giving any room for rest. We have little time to pant now, it just keeps coming. The leaks are growing larger, I don't know how much longer I can control the flood.

My cries grow louder and louder, easily breaking passed hers. Her body begins to pull upward as she drags mine upward. I find myself now sitting on the mattress, with my legs still pointing to the sides, but with hers now atop of mine. Our bodies still slide against one another, but no longer on even ground. I see her breasts now dancing before my eyes, I can't help but have my mouth clamp onto one of the tips once more. My moans are now muffled as I imagine myself indulging in the sweet honey that may be locked within the mound, indulging in the ivory rivers.

"Shion...," she calls with her next breath, "I feel like I'm going to explode. I can't hold on much longer."

"I can't either," I admit, leaving her breast for a moment. "Let it go, KOS-MOS, let it...!"

"SHION!!!!"

"KOS-MOS!!!!!"

A rush of warmth escapes me as another splashes onto my legs. The pushing begins to subside as the remaining droplets escape from their spaces. My mouth begins prying away at the rose-colored nub as the events that transpired begin to take their toll on our bodies. I find my back once again planted on the mattress and the blue-haired angel pressed up against my body once more, her hands clinging onto my shoulder and waist.

"Shion...," she smiles as she snuggles against my heart.

"KOS-MOS...," I take a moment to run my fingers through her hair once more. "I'm sorry," I apologize under my breath, realizing I had stolen the innocence of one of God's most beautiful creatures.

My body feels heavy as I awaken, it feels so warm. My eyes begin to linger around the room, I find not another living form around the area.

"Mmm...," another voice calls from within my sheets.

With curiosity I take hold of the blanket and pry it halfway down my body to find the source of the weight that pushes me further into the mattress. In my arms and with her head nestled next to my heart is the blue-haired angel I had spent the night with. A smile is stretched across her face as she lays there, and it only widens as she brushes her hand against my chest. Her body is so warm, the usual chill that surrounds me when I awaken is nowhere to be found. I run my hand down the hair of my angel, running it until it reaches her face. Her milky white skin is as soft as ever, as smooth as silk. My lips can't help but curl as she rests there so peacefully, I can't help but plant them on hers for a mere moment. She begins to stir after our lips meet, and she begins to rise.

"Morning, KOS-MOS," I greet her with a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Shion," she responds in her usual monotone voice.

"What happened between us last night," she begins to speak, "it really meant a lot to me, Shion."

"Really, I'm glad."

"I'm glad that my first time could be with you, Shion," she continues. "There is something between us, a bond that means more than any other objective in my data banks. Shion Uzuki, like I said last night, I love you, and no matter what happens, no matter how I act, I will always love you."

"I love you too, KOS-MOS," I close my eyes to indulge in her touch.

My hand drifts toward her cheek after and our palms begin to draw each other in. Our lips meet once more, just as they did last night. She begins to suckle at the contents within my mouth, but like last night, I try to push her away with my own lips. No matter how much I push her away, she always comes back for more. I indulge in whatever ambrosia my mouth can find, but I do so without pressing my tongue passed the barrier of her lips. Our lips finally stop after an eternity of bickering and her smile is as wide as ever. Turning on the water to the bath tub. Putting my hand under it making sure it was the perfect temperature. Gently stepping into the tub, she lay down in the water. Her auburn hair floating around her. Closing her eyes, she rested her hand on her stomach.Sitting up, she began to wash herself, lathering up a face cloth and washed her face and shoulders. Down to her breasts and stomach and legs.

Once she was finished washing her body, she reached for the cherry scent shampoo and began to lather up her hair. Some of it running down her neck. And into her eyes. Cursing out loud, Shion rinsed out her stinging eyes. Muttering obscenities, rinsing her hair of the shampoo, she reached for a dark blue towel. Finding it from behind the shower certain.

Kos-mos walked in. I find my mouth indulging within the sweet ambrosia within the lips of the blue-haired angel like the night before. Our mouths bicker with one another as we try to steal the contents away from each other's lips, the struggle never seems to end. The more my lips pull away from hers, the more she pulls them back in. Her mouth is as warm as ever, and her lips as sweet as they've ever been. More, I want more. My tongue begins to mingle with hers, the two begin wrestling with one another over and over again, trying to overlap the other. Again I try to gain the edge in the battle of our lips by pulling her mouth even closer to mine. Her arms begin to move once more, this time wrapping around my shoulder and waist. She pulls our bodies together, closing the gap between the two of us. I can feel her heart beating against my chest, or what I want to believe is her heart. My hand begins to find its way to her cheek, stroking it ever so gently as it begins to travel up her hair.

I find my arms wrap around her waist once more and I begin to draw her body against mine again. Our breasts are the first to meet as our nipples come face-to-face with one another, only to sink in together upon meeting. An inferno ignites within my entire body as the mounds sink further, and the fire only grows as the rest of her form meets with mine. Everything just begins to sink in after, but the final things to meet are the flaps between our legs. A stream of warmth escapes both of our gaps as they meet, but they quickly close again before the rest of the flood could follow. I take a moment to gaze into my angel's eyes as our sexes lay on top of one another, and I see her smile once more. My lips can't help but curl upon seeing her grin, but I then come up with a way to make them widen.

KOS-MOS pushed her body upward with a brush of her form. Our bodies take a moment to push against each other, both of us gasping as our skin glides across the other's. Another stream of warmth begins to escape us, only to stop again with the end of her push. The fire burns even brighter with the brush of her form, only to subside when she comes to a stop.

"How was that?" she asks in between her breaths.

"That was perfect," I answer. "Keep going."

Another breath escapes both us, along with another leak. Her last push was rougher than the last, and faster as well. I can't help but notice the volume of her voice increasing with the speed of her push. Another one follows shortly after, and a third cry escapes our lips, again louder than the last. The pushes follow one after another, no longer giving any room for rest. We have little time to pant now, it just keeps coming. The leaks are growing larger, I don't know how much longer I can control the flood.

My cries grow louder and louder, easily breaking passed hers. Her body begins to pull upward as she drags mine upward. I find myself now sitting up in the now empty bath, with my legs still pointing to the sides, but with hers now atop of mine. Our bodies still slide against one another, but no longer on even ground. I see her breasts now dancing before my eyes, I can't help but have my mouth clamp onto one of the tips once more. My moans are now muffled as I imagine myself indulging in the sweet honey that may be locked within the mound, indulging in the ivory rivers.

"Shion...," she calls with her next breath, "I feel like I'm going to explode. I can't hold on much longer."

"I can't either," I admit, leaving her breast for a moment. "Let it go, KOS-MOS, let it...!"

"SHION!!!!"

"KOS-MOS!!!!!"

A rush of warmth escapes me as another splashes onto my legs. The pushing begins to subside as the remaining droplets escape from their spaces. My mouth begins prying away at the rose-colored nub as the events that transpired begin to take their toll on our bodies. I find my sex was Cuming, then I saw kos-mos's it looked so real. Then I awake pregnant on the floor. I look and find kos-mos is to.

a/n hope you liked it next chapter soon


End file.
